


Sock Eating is Cancelled

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: Monika does not eat a sock.





	Sock Eating is Cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could be considered a sequel to my other fanfic, [The President and the Sock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316582)...

I rub the sleep from my eyes and look around, confused. I have woken up in a hospital bed…? It takes a few moments before my memories start coming back.

It all started on the day of the festival. Our newest member, MC, had treated us to a manly picnic on the roof. Unfortunately, he didn't know that I was a vegetarian, and had only prepared meat. He made it up to me by offering me his socks, and it was on that day that I discovered my love for eating socks. While trying to tackle Natsuki to take her socks, I fell off the roof, only for a large pile of socks to break my fall. Socks literally saved my life.

Ever since then, socks have been an important part of my life. I built a sock shrine in my room, and prayed to sock-sama every day. I've eaten socks for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I wear a sock on a necklace, and a pair of socks as gloves. I even wrote all my poems on socks.

The last thing I remember was the New Year’s party. I had promised to eat the biggest pile of socks ever, much to the excitement of the rest of the club. However, halfway through, I started vomiting like Natsuki in act 2, and apparently passed out after that…

My thoughts are interrupted by Sayori hugging me while sobbing disconsolately. “Thank Dan you're still alive!” she exclaims. “For a moment I thought you were dead… This is all my fault! I should never have encouraged you to eat so many socks….”

“No, the fault is mine. I should have learned to prepare some vegetarian food other than socks. I'm sorry…” MC interrupts, and Sayori releases her grasp on me to turn to face him, still crying.

At that moment, my stomach growled loudly. “Oh! I figured you must be hungry after that really long and scary operation, so I tricked Natsuki into making cupcakes! I'll get it!” Sayori says while hopping away.

_... Operation?_

I ponder Sayori’s choice of words for a moment before Natsuki’s voice snaps me out of it. “Hey, I made them, I'll get them!” I see Natsuki approaching my bed while carrying two trays of cupcakes. She places them on the bedside table, and removes the plastic wrap. “Ta-da!”

“Then, I'll go get some tea…” I hear Yuri’s barely audible voice, and turn to see her already leaving the room.

“You brought an entire tea set to the hospital?” MC asks incredulously, to no one in particular.

Yuri soon returns with five cans of tea, and hands them out to everyone. Everyone gathers around, eagerly waiting for me to take the first cupcake. In the past, I would have enjoyed a good cupcake. However, I have since had an epiphany. Ever since then, I was a changed person. Now, only socks can sustain me.

My gaze falls towards the floor, when I notice, to my dismay, that none of the club members are wearing socks. Despite being dressed in their school uniforms, they were wearing sandals instead of the usual school shoes and socks. I guess they really thought this one through, huh… My disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined.

Suddenly, the door swings open, and someone steps in. I do not know who this person is, or if they are even human, but it is immediately obvious that they are wearing socks.

My mouth begins to water, and my heart pounds in anticipation. I try to reach for the socks, but a sharp pain in my right arm stops me. I take a look at it, and notice that I have been hooked up to an IV drip.

“Easy there… Mon… ika…” the newcomer whom I now notice is a nurse says, while struggling to read something from her clipboard. “You'll just need another… infinity hours of rest, and then you can be discharged.”

My jaw drops at her words. _Infinity hours? So I'll be here F O R E V_

“I'm sorry!” she quickly apologises upon realising what she just said. “I meant 8 hours! This doctor’s handwriting is horrible…” her voice trails off, and she awkwardly moonwalks out of the room. I try to follow her, but Yuri holds my hand and stops me.

“Monika!” Yuri yells, causing me to wince visibly. “Uuu… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to shout… But the doctor says you need to stop eating socks! It's an unhealthy obsession…” she says in a much softer voice, while playing with her hair.

My face fell when I heard her words. _I can never again eat a sock? And to be lectured about obsession by Yuri, of all people? What has become of my life…_

“Aww… I wanted to see Monika eat a sock…” Sayori mutters while putting two fingers together.

“Hmph! I-It's not like there's anything great about Monika eating socks, dummy! Now hurry up and eat these cupcakes before they get stale!” Natsuki impatiently pouts.

Reluctantly, I take a cupcake and eat it. It's not bad, but it is undeniably not a sock. I smile sadly, and thank Natsuki.

Well… I guess I haven't got much of a choice but to give up my old sock eating habits. I guess there is really no happiness in the literature club.


End file.
